One Less Lonely Girl
by Indigo Nights
Summary: When an old friend reveals his unrequited love for her, will she take a chance on someone new? Or is she still bleeding over Ian? Read to Find out.


**Hey everybody! Even though I'm 100% Amian, I decided to write this songfic about Hamy. I was very bored and I have this darn song stuck in my head. It's very annoying. Maybe writing this will get rid of my ear worm. I hope it does because I'm going crazy! Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 clues or One Less Lonely Girl by Justin Bieber**

* * *

"HAMILTON! Did you discover anything?" Eisenhower bellowed. Hamilton shook his head. He didn't question Amy after he had rescued her from Isabel. He just let her go. She and her brother had been a huge help in Russia, he owed her. She didn't deserve to be questioned. After all, she was in love with Isabel's son. Ian was there and he didn't try to save her life. That probably would have stung. And yet, she was still having a hard time getting over him. Hamilton thought that she deserved better. He had seen a lot of pretty girls at his school, but they were all shallow. Amy, however, was so pretty and so kind. She cared about peoples lives. She cared about his life. She needed someone who wouldn't take advantage of her.

Eisenhower hurrumphed and said, "Do better next time! Let's go back to the Hotel and figure out a game plan. Holts! Fall in!"

Hamilton joined his sisters and marched back to the hotel.

_X X X_

At the Hotel, the Holts were trying to assemble some form of plan.

"Maybe we should try to form another aliance with them." Reagen shyly asked.

"Reagen's going soft!" Madison taunted.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Girls, fighting isn't going to help anyone!"

"Sorry mom."

"Actually, I think forming another aliance is a good idea." Hamilton added and Reagen shot a grateful smile in his direction.

"That's only because Hammy's in LOOOVVVVE!" Madison smirked and made kissing noises.

Hamilton scowled and lunged for his sister.

"Hammy and Amy sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G..."

"HOLTS seperate!" screamed Eisenhower.

"Honeybuns, maybe we should let the kids have a small break. Then we can come back and hatch a plan with a calm mind."

"That's the best idea anyone's had in a long time. Holts take five, or maybe an hour. Just do something!"

Hamilton was glad he could take a break, but he was still troubled by his sisters words. Not because they were outragiously false, but because they were, well, true. He kind of knew that he had a crush on her for a while, but it had been shoved at the back of his head. But Madison's words had brought the thought front and center and he highly doubted that it would go away now. Hamilton sighed and decided to take a walk. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, not a cloud in sight. So he told his parents that he was going out and headed outdoors.

_X X X_

As Hamilton walked, thoughts about Amy floated throughout his head. Her kind smile, her inquisitive eyes, the way she made you feel important. Hamilton never felt important. He acted tough but really, most of his life he felt like a loser. A reject. Something to be made fun of. The list went on and on. He remembered when he was six, he was at a family reunion and an older cousin poured juice over his head and pushed him into a mud puddle. When he was hiding behind a tree, trying hard not to cry, Amy came up to him and shyly asked him if he wanted to play hide and seek with her. He said yes and they played hide and seek for about an hour. Then her mom invited them in for cookies. He really liked Hope and was sad when she died. But she was Amy's mother and her death had destroyed her. Amy was never really the same after her mom died. She buried herself in a deep hole, never talking to anyone. The hole had only gotten deeper. When Grace died. When Ian betrayed her. Hamilton thought that it was unfair. Fate had spit in her face so many times. She deserved something special in her life. She deserved to win the contest. Hamilton was so lost in these thoughts that he almost didn't notice Amy sitting on a parkbench, crying. She looked up with her red rimmed eyes at Hamilton.

"Hamilton, what are you doing here?"

"I was on a walk. What happened? Are you hurt?"

"No."

"What's the matter than."

"Nothing much."

"Please! What's the matter."

"I just can't get over Ian."

**How many I told you's, and start overs, and shoulders have you cried on before?**

**How many promises, be honest girl. How many tears have you let hit the floor?**

"Amy, Ian's a jerk."

"I know, but I thought he liked me."

**How many bags you'd pack, just to take it back.**

**How many either or's**

"Hmmmm... Maybe I should ask him if he's gay..."

"Hamilton! Tht's not funny!"

"It's a little funny."

**But no more**

**If you'd let me inside your world**

**There would be one less lonely girl**

**I saw so many pretty faces**

**Before I saw you**

**Now all I see is you **

**I'm coming for you**

**No, No**

**Don't need those other pretty faces**

**Like I need you **

**And when your mine in the world**

**There's going to be one less lonely girl**

"Fine it was a little funny."

"Feeling any better?'

"A little."

**One less lonely girl**

**One less lonely girl**

**One less lonely girl**

**There's going to be one less lonely girl**

**I'm going to put you first**

**I'm going to show you what your worth**

**If you let me inside your world**

**There's going to be one less lonely girl**

"Still Hamilton, he wants me to forgive him. I don't know what to think."

"Do still like him?"

"Well, yeah, but I can't trust him. You can't have a relationship without trust."

**Christmas wasn't merry, 14 of February**

**Not one of them spent with you**

"That's true, so what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to forget about about him and get on with my life!"

"WOOOOHOOOO! She finally sees the light. Can I still ask him if he's gay?"

"No."

"Awwwww! You're such a party pooper!"

**How many dinner dates, set dinner plates**

**And he didn't even touch his food**

"You're a good friend Hamilton."

"I know."

**How many torn photographs are you taping back**

**Tell me that you couldn't see an open door**

"It's going to hurt though, telling him off."

"I'll be there every step of the way."

"Thanks."

**But no more**

**If you let me inside your world**

**There's going to be one less lonely girl**

**Oh, oh**

**I saw so many pretty faces**

**Before I saw you**

**Now all I see is you**

**I'm coming for you**

**No, no**

**I don't need those other pretty faces**

**Like I need you**

**When your mine in this world**

**There's gonna be one less lonely girl**

"Ian made me feel totally worthless."

"Another reason to dump him."

**One less lonely girl**

**One less lonely girl**

**One less lonely girl**

**There's gonna be one less lonely girl**

**I'm gonna put you first**

**I'm gonna show you what you're worth**

**If you let me inside your world**

**There's gonna be one less lonely girl**

"I don't know, maybe no one will fall in love with me."

Why wouldn't they? You're pretty, you're smart, you're kind, you're positivly wonderful. I mean I ... oops."

"What?"

"Never mind."

"I really want to know what you were going to say."

"My lips are sealed!"

"Please!"

**I can fix up your broken heart**

**I can give you brand new start**

**I can make you believe**

**I just want to set one girl free to fall**

**She's free to fall in love**

**With me**

**My heart's locked and nowhere that I got the key**

**I'll take her and leave the world**

**With one less lonely girl**

"FINE! Amy I was going to say that I would I would die for you. THERE! That's it!"

"Really?"

"Of course."

Amy smiled and leaned over to kiss him.

**There's gonna be one less lonely girl**

**One less lonely girl**

**There's gonna be one less lonely girl**

**One less lonely girl**

As Amy pulled away, Hamilton was still in shock. Amy chuckled.

"You were always there. And it took some idiot who doesn't even know how to love to make me wake up and smell the roses."

She let Ian's memory float into the sky and kissed Hamilton again.

**One less lonely girl**

**One less lonely girl**

**One less lonely girl**

**There's gonna be one less lonely girl**

**I'm gonna put you first**

**I'm gonna show you what you're worth**

**If you let me inside your world**

**There's gonna be one less lonely girl**


End file.
